Life Of An Orphan
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is a six year old orphan who gets abused and made fun of by the people and other orphans at the orphanage. When he can't take it anymore, he escapes and ends up homeless. One day Shadow and Silver find him and adopt him and Sonic, who is happy and finally finds out what it's like to have a family.
1. Bullied

Life Of An Orphan

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Bullied

My life was hell. Everything about it was terrible. I looked around the orphanage, sobbing in a corner. The other kids had been picking on me again, and I hated it. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm an orphan.

"Hey Sonic!" A teenager, Jet, yelled. He walked up to me and I backed away from him.

"Please don't hurt me," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Jet sneered at me and laughed. "Why should I listen to you?"

He started to kick me. I screamed in pain as the blows connected to my chest. He grinned as some other people walked up beside him: Wave, and Storm.

"What's a six year old prat like you going to do about it?" Storm asked.

They continued to hit me. I screamed, trying to get away. "Help!" I yelled, but no one came.

I whimpered, trying to curl in on myself instinctively. The three birds laughed at me. They hit me again. After they finally left, I slowly took a look at myself. Dark bruises were already forming and it was hard for me to move without feeling pain go through me. Tears were blurring my vision, and wiping them away didn't help at all. I looked around and began to sob. It had always been this way, ever since I was dropped off here. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby and left me here. I never knew them. So far, no one had even so much as considered adopting me. I sighed and shook my head, wondering why this had to happen. I slowly got to my feet and made myself walk back to the main building. One of the adults would surely fix me up. I hoped. Once I walked inside, I looked around.

"Can someone help me?" I asked, staggering down the hall.

One of the adults saw me and walked over. "Look at you. Were you beaten up again?"

I nodded as tears flowed down my face. "Yes," I said, my voice choking.

The man sighed. If this kept up, Sonic would have to go to therapy to see a counselor. "Let's get you fixed up." He led me into a room and had me sit on a table. "Wait here." The man left, returning soon with the things he needed to fix the injuries I had. I recognized the items due to how many times I had seen them before, and sighed.

"How long is this gonna go on?" I asked.

"As long as they're here, I imagine. Unless you get adopted or learn to defend yourself."

"That...that's not going to happen. Who would adopt someone like me? I've been here since birth, and I'm already six years old."

"I'm sure someone will, Sonic."

I sighed and shook my head, the waited for him to fix my injuries. After he did, I walked to my room and closed the door, then locked it and began to cry. I hated this life, but there wasn't much I could do about it. A few minutes later, a loud knock came at the door.

"Open this door, you fucker!" Jet yelled.

I flinched and didn't move. So long as I didn't open the door, I'd be fine. Jet knew better than to break anything. The pounding continued for a while until it stopped. I looked at the door fearfully, still expecting it to somehow open and let Jet into my room.

"Go away, Jet!" I yelled.

There wasn't any response and I sighed. I had to do something to get out of here. I sat on my bed and yawned. Before long, I had fallen asleep.


	2. Jet the Hawk

Chapter 2: Jet the Hawk

When I woke later, I looked around. My stomach grumbled, and I walked out of my room to get some food. For a while, I didn't see any sign of Jet or his friends. As I walked towards the cafeteria, I heard a noise.

"There he is!"

I flinched and looked. Jet was walking toward me. "What do you want, Jet?" I asked.

"What do you think I want?"

I hesitated and ran. Jet sneered and ran after me, finally catching up and slamming me up against the wall. It hurt, and I cried out as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Stop it," I said, as he hit me. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You didn't have to do anything to me."

"Then why..."

"Because it's fun." Jet laughed at me.

I frowned; that wasn't a very good reason. "That's a stupid reason."

Jet chuckled. "It doesn't matter," he said. I half-glared at Jet. "I have you all to myself now," he said lustfully.

"What?" I tried to move away from Jet, struggling in his grasp. Jet chuckled. Then he pushed me to the ground. My eyes widened as I struggled under him. "Get off me!" I yelped as his hand shoved me on the floor and he used his weight to keep me there.

"You're not going anywhere, Sonic."

I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Stop this!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Jet sneered down at me. "This is fun."

I glared at Jet and punched him, then sat up. Jet moved back, one hand going to his face. Taking the opportunity, I ran off.

"Get back here!" Jet yelled after me.

I shook my head. Running got me away from Jet. But I had to make sure he couldn't hurt me again. I ran into the main office and looked at the manager. He looked at me.

"I want to talk to you about Jet," I said.

"What about?"

"He's been bullying me. And..."

The man looked at him. "Continue."

"He tried to..." I let myself fall silent for a moment. I was a lot more nervous about it than I had thought I would be. "I think he tried to rape me."

The manager's eyes widened in shock. "What?" I shifted nervously and explained what had happened. I think that's what it was called. When I was finished talking, the manager sighed. "I'll talk to him about it. Meanwhile, I think it would be best if you had counseling for this."

"Counseling?" The man nodded, and I gulped. "Why?"

"I'm worried about your mental health. These kinds of things can have severe impacts on you in more than just a physical sense."

I sighed. "All right. When do I start?"

"As soon as I have everything figured out."

"Thanks."

The man smiled at me and I started leaving the room. When I stepped into the hall, Jet was waiting for me. I backed up and bumped into the door.

"What do you want now?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while. I don't know what to do about it though, so..."

My eyes widened in shock. "You...you do?" Jet nodded. I looked at him, not sure what to say. He'd always treated me horribly. "Why?" I asked. "If you like me, why have you treated me horribly?"

"I don't know how to show my feelings."

I sighed. "Can you promise not to harm me again?"

"Sure." Jet smiled at me.

"All right. So...what now?"

Jet shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" He asked the six year old.

I shifted nervously, unsure of what to say. "I don't know," I said.

Jet shifted as well and didn't say anything more to me. He nodded and walked off.


	3. Leaving the Orphanage

Chapter 3: Leaving the Orphanage  
><span>

I stood there a few minutes longer. What was I supposed to do now? I sighed and walked back to my room, thinking of Jet. Why did he like me anyway? I thought he hated me. He had definitely acted like he hated me. I sighed and shook my head, wondering what to do. I still wanted out of here. A few minutes later Jet walked in.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"To talk."

"About what? I already told you..."

Jet walked over to me. "I love you," he said, kneeling down and kissing me.

I blushed. "Thanks..."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose." Jet smiled and kissed me again. I looked at him, hesitantly, after he pulled away. "How old are you, Jet?" I asked.

"Sixteen."

I gulped. "Are you sure this is okay? You're ten years older than me! I'm six!"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden?" I asked him. "I thought you hated me. You, Storm and Wave always picked on me."

"I picked on you because I like you."

I frowned. "You didn't do a good job of showing it."

"I was trying to hide it."

My eyes filled with tears and I turned away from him. "Please leave," I said. "I need to think about this."

"Fine then." I heard Jet leave the room.

I sat on my bed and started to cry. What was I going to do? This was all too confusing for me. I decided to go to the manager for advice. As I went into his office, I told him what Jet had told me. He looked at me in shock.

"Do you believe him?" He asked.

"I think so. What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Sonic hesitated and looked at the manager. "He wants to be in a relationship with me...should we? Jet's ten years older than me and I'm not even sure if I like him back!"

"Then don't be in one. You are only six, after all."

I nodded, still thinking about Jet. "You mentioned a counseling appointment for me. When is it?"

"I haven't been able to contact them yet."

"Okay," I said, and walked off to my room. I sat on my bed again and thought about everything.

This was confusing for me. I wasn't sure if I liked Jet back, and with the age difference, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I looked around my room and sighed. This kind of life was tiring now. Maybe I should leave the orphanage...but if I did, where would I go? If I stayed, no one was bound to adopt me, anyway. I made up my mind with a nod. If I left, I might be able to find someone who would help me. As I looked around the room for anything I needed, I decided that i didn't need anything. As I walked out of the room, I heard Jet's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk around. Why?"

Jet walked up to me. "Just wondering."

"Oh. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, really. Have you thought about what I said?"

"I have been." I nodded and paused. "I don't know how I feel about it."

Jet nodded. "I guess that's understandable."

He looked at me and nodded. I hesitated. "Jet...I don't think this will work. I'm not sure how I feel about you, and you're ten years older than me. Why do you even like me anyway?"

"I guess because you're cute."

I blushed. "Really? You think I'm cute?" Jet nodded. He leaned down and kissed me. My blush deepened. Was I...enjoying this? Embarrassed, I pulled away from him. "I should go," I said.

I ran down the hall, putting as much distance between us as I could. My breathing was erratic, and I stopped near the exit before panting for breath. That had been strange. I looked at the doors that led outside, and back to where Jet had been. I had to make up my mind soon. When I looked back at the doors outside, I nodded and left.


	4. Adopted

Chapter 4: Adopted

Once outside the orphanage, I ran down the street. There had to be somewhere I could go. I looked around and sat down on the sidewalk. People were staring at me and just as I was going to go back, I heard a voice directly above my head.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I looked up to see a black and red hedgehog. "Do you have any parents, or are you some poor orphan tossed onto the street?" The concern in his eyes was obvious.

"I'm an orphan," I said. "I left the orphanage; couldn't take the abuse."

The man's serious expression softened and he extended a hand. I looked at it before hesitantly taking it and getting pulled to my feet. "Bring me to the orphanage. I'll take you in."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Shadow." I nodded and walked towards the orphanage as Shadow followed me. He saw the bruises on my body, and frowned. "What happened to you there?"

"It's nothing. Just some people at the orphanage abusing me."

"Which kinds of people? Other orphans, or adults?"

"Mostly other orphans, and some adults," I said as we walked along. Soon we had reached the orphanage, and walked inside.

Shadow walked up to the main desk, holding my hand. "Excuse me? I'd like to adopt..." Shadow looked down at me.

"Sonic," I told him. "My name's Sonic."

"Sonic," Shadow looked back at the woman.

The woman nodded and handed Shadow some paperwork, and he filled it out. As he was doing so, I walked off and sat down. A few minutes later I felt someone punch me, and I looked up. It was Storm.

"What was that for?" I asked. Tears were already coming to my eyes.

"You're such a bastard," he said as he punched me again, harder this time. "I saw you and Jet kissing! That's sick!"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"I don't care!" Storm yelled.

He socked me in the face. Blood flew from my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Shadow yell, then Storm was pulled away from me. I looked at Shadow as tears came to my face, then ran towards my room. "Sonic!" I heard Shadow yell. He ran after me and saw me crying in my room. I looked at him, and he sat down on the bed next to me, stroking my quills. "Does that happen often, Sonic?"

I sniffed and nodded. "Y...yes. It does.."

"Well, it won't happen anymore." Shadow stood in front of me, taking my hands and kneeling. "I'm going to be your new father now, and I promise I won't let anything like this happen again."

"You mean it?" Shadow nodded, and I sighed. "Thank you...dad."

Shadow smiled, and I heard Jet's voice. "So...you finally got adopted, did you?"

Shadow turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at Jet. I looked between the two, unsure what to say. "Yeah," I said.

Jet smiled and walked up. "I guess I should say I've missed you."

I looked at him and smiled. "You did? I wasn't even gone that long."

The hawk kissed me. A cough from Shadow startled us, and Jet broke the kiss. Shadow was looking at us, amused. "Are you two a couple?" He asked.

I stuttered, unsure of what to say. "We...um..." I looked at Jet.

"Not really..." he said.

"Do you two like each other, then?" Shadow asked.

"I like him," Jet said.

I hesitated. Shadow looked between the two of us as I thought about what to say. "I don't know," I told Shadow.

"You should probably say your good byes and get anything you need ready," Shadow told me.

I gulped and nodded. Jet smiled and looked at me. "Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Maybe," I said, smiling back.

"What do you need to bring with you?"

"Nothing, really. I don't have much."

Jet smiled. "You could bring me," he said.

"But, I..."

"Never mind. it's just that...I thought someone would adopt me by now. I'm already sixteen, and I've been here since birth."

"You could leave in a few years on your own," Shadow said.

The green hawk nodded. "I suppose I could. It was nice to meet you, Shadow."

He left the room. I sighed and looked at my new father, who smiled and left as I followed him. It was time for me to have a family.


End file.
